A New Beginning
by LoVepeaceJoY15
Summary: After Edward told Bella he didn’t love her and left her life Bella was heart-broken. She goes to the Cullen’s’ mansion hoping that they would still be there only to find a very ferocious Victoria. Victoria, who is...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Temporary Hiatus.
1. Prologue

A new Beginning A new Beginning Prologue

**Full Summary:**

**After Edward told Bella he didn't love her and left her life Bella was heart-broken. She goes to the Cullen's' mansion hoping that they would still be there only to find a very ferocious Victoria. Victoria, who is determined on making Bella suffer because of the loss of her mate. Releases her venom into Bella and leaves her there burn with pain alone. But if after seventy years of her mourning, can Bella take it if she sees him again? Will he be with someone else?**

"Oh Bella, come on. You have to get over it sooner or later. You can find someone new can't you?" Rachel asked me. Seventy-two years ago, on this day, _he _left me. Everyone in my coven was prepared for this day, because I have done the same thing for seventy-two years this day. Nothing except for mope. But I got over it the next day and went back to normal. Well, normal as I ever could be.

"No." I said, because I could never forget and get over _him._ The only one I would ever love even after all this time. Rachel left me to sulk alone in my room again.

Well I guess I'll go over my story, since right now, I don't make much sense.

My name is Isabella Swan. At least I was when I was still human. I'm now better known as Bella Capulete, like the Juliet Capulet from _Romeo and Juliet,_ my favorite book. Just add an _e _to the end. I also chose that name because I was always waiting for my Romeo to come rescue me and take me away. Live happily ever after. So much for that.

I was changed by Victoria. A vampire who was set on making me suffer since _he _killed her mate. I always wanted to be a vampire. But not this way. She left me, alone in the woods and in an intolerable amount of pain. I screamed and cried for three days, hoping that someone would find me. No one ever did and was classified as missing. So after my change I hunted the only other way I knew from my human life, vegetarian you could say. After a decade of being alone a traveling around, I became very lonely and depressed. I had many friends in the human world, since by then, my blood lust was controlled but that wasn't enough. I wanted someone who was like me, but I just couldn't see the logic in changing innocent humans. So I waited for the day to come when I could change a near death human. Five years later, I found Rachel. Her schoolmates had beaten her because she hung out with someone from a different group of friends. Pathetic humans. I changed Rachel and explained what I had done and why. We became very close, sisters, and I taught her my ways. Of course, two is never enough to keep us occupied and we both became lonely as well. So instead of letting the distressed human come to us, we searched for them. Rachel found a man in the forest while we where out hunting, that was being mauled by a mountain lion and saved him. I guess you can say that it was love at first sight because as soon as they looked at each other she was determined to save him. So that added Wesley to the coven and gave Rachel a mate. Wesley was unique in two ways. One; he had the ability to control objects and two; he was the first dark skinned vampire I had ever seen. After being changed, the color faded to an extent but for the most part, he stayed dark toned. We taught him our ways and within the next five years I changed three more humans to vampires through different vampire or death reasons. Ariana and Spencer got in a crash in the middle of nowhere. Ariana had the ability to find others powers and pacify them to the extent where they could barely use them. Ariana and Spencer got married a year later as did Rachel and Wes. Then I found Nathaniel who was trying to get out of a gang and they beat him for it. He must have been Latino because he wasn't as dark as Wes but definitely not as pale as Rachel, Ariana and I. He was almost as big as Emmett, and just like him in the older, protective brother way. But still not the same. He too learned our ways.

So in the course of 15 years, my coven had grown from one to six. I huge amount of beings living together in harmony for vampires. But loved it, the fact that I had a family that cared for me as much as I cared for them.

So that gets the all of my coven out of the way. In the past fifty or so years we've moved around from place to place and this time we decided to move to Brittany, France. I found a great 16th century house there. Everyone knew it was time to leave since we had finished our time in high school and college here. Although I was really starting to like this place. Oh well. I know I'll like France too. It was once of the few places I've never been and we were starting out with college right away instead of high school. But that didn't mean we stayed a shorter amount off time, it meant that I could try and age us a few years.

Oh. I must've left that part out. In most ways, I am my own fairy godmother. I could grant my desires and wishes to an extent. My only extents are that I can't ask for objects out of nowhere. Like if I wanted a new car I can't just say _"I want a new car!_ couldn't. Another thing I've wanted to do for a long time._"_ and a car pops out of nowhere. The other thing I can't do is something for another person, unless I am touching them. Like I can't wish for _him _to be here because I'm not touching him. And If I was touching him and wished he were here, it would be kind of pointless. If I touched Rosalie and wanted to give her the thing she could never have (a baby) it _could _happen, I don't know for sure. But if I wasn't touching Rosalie then I couldn't. Last but definitely not least, a can't do anything with my powers that I don't _truly _want to do, because I have tried countless times to forget about him and find someone new, but I knew in my heart, I would always be waiting for him to come back.

So now that this is out of the way, I go back to moping and remembering the day _he _left me and said he didn't love me, and the day I was changed. It's a bad tradition for me.

_Flashback:_

_I drove my truck to the Cullen's house after I was partially over the shock and despair of what Ed- Edward; the one I thought loved me, said. I got there to find their house completely empty._

_I will be as if he never existed._

_But I wanted him to exist; I wanted him here with me. I sat down on their big porch and cried for I don't know how long, until I heard a voice in the woods. Out of curiosity I followed it because it sounded like a child. When I got to the voice it was Victoria._

"_Hello Bella."_

_I was beyond shocked. I thought Edward said she was never going to return. But I'd also thought he'd said he loved me. _

_I started to back away but she caught me and pulled me back._

"_Victoria? But I… I thought you were gone."_

_She laughed menacingly. "Not a chance!"_

_She approached me with a scary look of determination in her eyes._

"_No! Please! Please don't do this!" At this point I was scrambling to get away from her, knowing that there was no use._

"_You will suffer. "And she pounced._

_She pick me up and threw me to the nearest tree with such force, I heard bones crack. I cried out in pain, calling Edwards name but he never came because even for a vampire, he would be way to far away to hear me._

"_Little Edward can't help you now! What are you going to do? Run?"_

_She kicked me in the ribs and I felt them crush. I let out another shriek of pain. She leaned over me and laughed. Why hadn't Alice seen a vision of this? Why wasn't she here protecting me? I felt as if I was being burned alive. Every thing on y body felt as if it were on fire._

_Victoria then spit on me and ran off._

_End flashback._

I tracked he down by following her scent for a year and killed her, but nothing could mend what had been done.

There were two light knocks on my door.

"Come in." I said and all of my family waltzed in. "Family meeting?"

Ariana began to bounce in her seat excitedly. She was almost as energetic and shopping crazed as Alice was. But of course Alice was… more somehow.

Wes spoke first. He has the head male of the coven. I was the leader. But he was always second in command, along with Rachel since they were mates.

"We think it's time to move again. I believe we have spent our time here."

Just what I was thinking. "Yes, I know. I had thought of this a few weeks ago and bought our new residence there."

Rachel and Ariana's eyes both got wide. They loved moving from place to place because it meant a whole new house design to work with and new shopping items. Anything with shopping for those two. I must say though, over the last seventy or so years, I have grown quite fond of shopping. I took a long time though.

Rachel now joined Ariana bouncing in her seat. "Where to? How big? What's it like? I have to know! It's _crucial._" I laughed at them.

"We're moving to France. Brittany to be exact. The house is a 16th century mansion with ten bedrooms. There are three guesthouses, two of which have two floors. It's one that will be you two to modernize a little, so I suggest we get to work clearing everything here up quickly."

The girls squealed took their mates with them, who drug Nathaniel with them. Nathaniel has been the one with the hardest time adjusting to being vampire, much like Jasper. But his reasons are different. He wants a mate, but a family too. Children and all that stuff. It could happen considering my power, but he would have to kind a female vampire who would want the same. He was as lost as I was in a sense. I wanted someone I had lost and he wanted to find the one who he was lost without.

I sat down on my bed and tried to empty my thought of _him _and Victoria and I soon got lost in thoughts of finding the Cullen's' in Brittany. A very slim chance. Microscopic even. But I was still hopeful, as I have been for so long.

I decide to cut my moping day short and I headed downstairs. Rachel and Ariana were watching some design show and Wes, Spencer and Nate **(Nathaniel)** were packing up the house and eliminating evidence of our existence.

I sat down on the couch next to Rachel and told them what we should do.

"So girls, I say that, since the guys are cleaning up our messes, we go out for some shopping and… sell our old cars in place of new ones. What do you think?"

They looked over to me and smiled. "Yeah! That would be awesome! I really want a new car!" Ariana exclaimed. We all had a love for new cars, and our tradition is to sell the old cars and get new ones every time we moved. The girls normally did it on our girlie days and the guys normally did it on their guy bonding days.

"Okay lets go! Rachel, you want to come?"

"Of course I do sillies!"

I grabbed my keys and we all got into my dark blue MINI Cooper S. I liked this car a lot, but as always, I couldn't resist a new gleaming car. Rachel got her key too, in case someone bought them today. Rachel had a yellow Corvette and Ariana drove a Mercedes ML550 SUV. It's the family car when we go on far away hunting trips and vacations. This car is the one exception to the "buy a new car before moving" tradition we have. We decided to keep it as the seventh car, so Ariana could have her own and the family together would use that one. She also got that car equipped with a booster seat because she and Spencer have been wanting to adopt, but they didn't want to do that to a child or introduce them to the scary world they forced it into, so when they make up their mind, I think that they will be the first to test out my possible ability to make vampires conceive even though they are very aware of what could happen.

"So Bella, what exactly are we shopping for today?" Rachel asked with much enthusiasm.

"I don't know, maybe we'll get some new furniture for the house in France or maybe we'll get some new clothes."

"Yeah! And we should go to Vicky's Secret too." Ugh. I really did not want to go in there. Why can't I just buy the normal bras and panties? Why do they have to be push-up and lace and frills? My personality hasn't changed much from when I was human; I still don't like to flaunt my body because it makes me uncomfortable.

"You guys can go, I not putting a foot in there." They both looked over to me with pleading eyes. God I was such a sucker!

"Fine, but none of that in France!" Tell let out excited squeals and forced me to go faster. I was super comfortable with speeding now, since I was indestructible, so I pressed on the gas and went one-hundred and two miles per hour on the highway. We were at the mall in no time. As soon as I got out of the car I was could smell vampire other than us.

"Do you smell that?" I asked then and they nodded.

"I don't see anyone, lets follow the trail! We'll like detectives!" Rachel was always watching those murder mysteries and crime shows.

"Yeah Bella! Lets do it! Besides, we don't want it to be a newborn or a vampire looking to feed off humans!" But this scent was different, somehow familiar.

"No guys. These vampires follow our diet, I can smell it. No worries. C'mon lets go."

"Okay." They said in unison. I walked into the mall feeling scared about that familiar yet unfamiliar scent.

We went to a home furnishings gallery first and bought some items to be shipped to our home here. Then we went to all of the clothing stores possible, most of them were having huge sales and I three hours we had four bags in each hand.

"Damn! We should have brought the boys with us. This would be so much easier, not that my arms are tired." Ariana was right, we can't shop with four bags in our hands. Rachel was the first to come up with and idea.

"Why don't we find a basket or buy a stoller?" Ah! Perfect. It turns out that the mall actually had carts you could rent.

"How come we never saw these before?"

"Probably because we always had the boys with us. Come on! Lets go to Vicky's! Bella, you push the cart and we won't make you buy as much!"

"Tempting offer… I'll take it gladly." So I was stuck pushing the cart. As we neared the store, the vampire's scent got stronger.

_They must be in the store. I hope it's not…no impossible._

We walked in and the scent was so close I could swear they were right behind me. I looked behind me and saw some of the faces I never thought I'd see again. Alice and Rosalie were here! Looking at panties! Had Alice seen this? Did she know I was here? I had to get out of here before I could find out.

"Ariana, Rachel! We have to get out of here now!"

"What is it Be-" I cut Rachel off before she could say my name and dragged them both out of there.

"What was that for Bella? Why are you acting like you've seen a ghost?' Rache; was a bit pissed but I couldn't blame her.

"I'll tell you when we get to the car." I couldn't face Alice and Rosalie not now and probably not ever. We hurried out to the car but before I could get in I heard someone yelling at us.

"Wait! Wait!" It was Alice and she was coming towards me.

"Who is that Bella?" Ariana whispered so low and fast only Rachel and I would be able to hear. "Is that the girl from when you were a human? Because she is a vampire from the smell and has black spiky hair and you are acting like you are frozen solid."

I could barely find my voice. "Yes." I managed out and Rachel and Ariana both gasped and snarled quietly. They knew I was mad at Alice from when was being changed. How had she not seen this? Why did she allow it?

I turned around and faced them with my hair in front of my face so they couldn't see me completely. Rachel hissed. She knew me the best out of her and Ariana, because she was there when I was still young.

"Bella? Is that you?" I couldn't look at her because as soon as I did, me being mad at her would begin to fade away.

"Yes." I mumbled.

She stepped closer and Ariana hissed as well.

"What happened t you?" She asked me. I snapped. I was pissed now! She knew damn well what happened to me!

"What do you think Alice?! What does it look like to you?!"

"Bella…I…I…"

"You what? Your sorry you didn't help me as I suffered in pain alone? You didn't know? Don't even try that one me Alice! You were the one person who could see the future! Why didn't you help me? Why did you leave?"

I began to dry sob and Ariana rushed to me for comfort. I was surprised at how good that felt. I never have said any of that out loud like that, let alone to Alice. But I somehow felt bad, like she didn't deserve it. But I didn't either. So now were even.

Ariana took my keys and got me into the car. Outside I could hear Rachel telling them politely, that we were going to leave. She got into the car and we drove of. But I knew that Alice and Rosalie were following us and Ariana and Rachel knew too.

As soon as we got home a raced as fast as I could to the house, but Alice was one step ahead of me.

"Bella, please just let me explain."

"Explain what?" I said with much venom.

"Just please hear me out."

"Make it quick." A part of me really did want to know and a part of me didn't. I guess the part of me that did was a bit more dominant.

Here it is! How did you like it? Please review and I'll try to update this story every Friday or so.

**Thanks, **

**olivia**


	2. AN

**Super good news for all of my reviewers/alerters etc!**

**I'm going to start updating again! Isn't that great?**

**Now, chapters won't be posted right away, because I have to start typing them, but soon! I promise! Thanks to all of my dedicated friends here on FanFiction. I appreciate all of the love 3**

**I hope more people start to review and give me some awesome feedback! **

**With much love,**

**lovepeacejoy**


End file.
